Dancing in the Strobe Lights
by Angel of Melius Prime
Summary: Miene Revan and Carth are stuck on Taris and no closer to finding Bastila. When Miene gets invited to a Sith party, things don't go as planned... written for a reviewer as promised.


**I do not own kotor or Just Dance by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

"Wait up!" came the frustrated cry. Miene smirked as she turned around.

"Hurry up yourself, Carth. You're a soldier for crying out loud, hop to it." She teased. He was breathing heavily as he caught up to her. "Well we can't all be as fit as you are, Beautiful."

He grinned as she lifted an eyebrow. "Hmm... I like the sound of that. Do I get to call you something?" she asked. He paused as he noticed the mishcievious glint in her eye. Warily, he issued a challenge.

"Give it your best shot, Georgeous."

"Well how does handsome thug sound?"

"I am a bit more partial to handsomest pilot in the galaxy."

She burst into laughter. "Keep dreaming, flyboy. Lets go get you a drink. Race ya to the cantina." He groaned as she speed off, ducking and doging between the civilians and Sith soldiers. Worried that she might run into someone, he yelled "Slow down!"

She ignored him and was soon out of sight. Cursing, he slowly followed her to the cantina, his good mood gone. Any shred of good humor he had left evaporated as he entered the cantina. Miene was in a corner flirting with a Sith soldier. His paranoia kicked in as he saw the soldier hand her a datapad. She smiled at the soldier, then saw Carth out off the corner of her eye. She stood up, said goodbye, and slowly walked toward Carth.

"Pretend that you don't know me." she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Frowning, he followed her. As they reached the bar, he reached out and grabbed her arm. "What the hell was that about, Miene?"

"Get the frack off me, Carth." she said, wrenching her arm from his grasp."I was information gathering."He spluttered,"Information gathering? Is that what they call it now adays? From where I was standing, it looked like you knew each other, and real well if you know what I mean."

She turned an interesting shade of red then purple, looking as if she was going to punch him. "For your information, Onasi, I was trying to get us some Sith uniforms. You know, those things we have been talking about getting for days!" Her voice rose with each comment. Several people turned and looked at them. Carth was thankful that the Sith had left already.

"I have done all the major breakthroughs on _your _mission. What have you done? Given me worthless advice like 'be careful Miene' and 'look both ways before crossing the street Miene'. Its like I am three!" She shoved the datapad at him and stormed away. She yelled over her shoulder,"Be there or not, I don't care!" then was gone. After she left, the bartender sidled up, washing out a glass.

"That sure is a feisty one. I'd show up if I was you. Anywhere within 10 feet of her would be enough for any of these blokes around here.", he said waving a hand around the room. Carth sighed and ordered a Corellian whiskey. When it arrived, he sighed and swirled around the amber liquid.

"Wonder what she is doing now." he mused then quickly followed up with another thought."Or do I?" Part of him berated himself for being so abrupt and paranoid, that he wasn't being fair, but the other part asked him why he let her out of his sight.

"Dammit!" he cursed under his breath, as he tossed the bartender a credit chip. "Better go get a disguise for the party."

**XXXX**

Miene wiped a tear from her eye angrily as she swept down the street.

_How dare that insufferable Gammorean-pig man even pretend to know anything about me._

She sat on a bench and buried her head in her hands. "Great going, Miene. Go ahead and tick off your partner then run off, leaving him with all the credits."

_How am I going to afford a disguise now? Carth would personally strangle me if I just waltzed in looking like I always do. That would be a dead giveaway if the Sith saw ever me again._

She was shaken out of her musings as a young woman walking by with a large bundle of papers tripped. The papers went flying as the woman fell to the ground. Miene stood up and went to help her. "Are you alright?" she asked, gathering up the papers as she spoke.

The woman stood up and snatched the papers out of Miene's hands. "This is official Sith business, citizen. Move along." And without further ado, she swept off, nose held high in the air.

Miene stood there for a moment, astonished at the rudeness of the woman, when she noticed a paper flying on the breeze. She chased after it and when she picked it up, realized that it was a permit for the Lower City and it expired that day at sundown. She was excited because she could go into the Undercity but her excitement was quickly dampened as she realized that she didn't have enough time to do any real scouting.

_Well, why don't I go anyway? If it makes Carth mad..._

Her mind made up, she lept to her feet and dashed to the elevator, knowing that if she did not reach the Upper City again before sunset, she would be trapped in the Lower City forever. She arrived at the elevator and was waved through by a bored looking sentry. She equipped her stealth shield and stepped out, avoiding a nasty looking Gammorean who probably hadn't showered in months.

"So much for hygiene." she muttered as she passed by. He whirled about, his piggy eyes darting back and forth for the source of the sound. With a gulp, she silently continued on her way and didn't speak until she was inside the cantina. After exploring most of the cantina, Miene stumbled across a room with a Hutt named Zax inside. After typing some information into her datapad about bounties, Miene sped off to find a pazaak player. She won every hand with ease and soon had over 1,000 credits.

Miene glanced at her new crono and gasped. She had to hustle if she was going to make it to the elevator! She threw down her cards and raced out of the cantina. Unfortunately Miene forgot to equip her stealth belt. She skidded around the corner and... crashed straight into the Gammorean from earlier. Apologizing, Miene ran for the elevator as he pursued her from behind.

She made it just as the Gamorean's piggy hand got stuck in the elevator doors. There was a sickening crunch as the hand gave way and seperated from the arm. Her first reaction was disgust, then smug satisfaction.

_He deserved it for attempting to harm our person._

"Where did that come from?" she wondered. That wasn't like her at all. The elevator stopped at the top and she stepped out to be confronted by the sentry.

"Papers." he asked, holding out his hand. She handed them over and shifted back and forth on her feet as he looked them over, before he handed the papers back to her. "Better get those renewed soon, citizen. Move along."

Sighng with relief, Miene pulled out her datapad and turned to the soldier. "Do you know of any good clothing shops?"

**XXXX**

Carth stood at the bar with a drink in his hand. He didn't know what it was but judging by the level of drunkeness in the room, it packed a punch.

_Dammit, where Miene? She should have been here by now._

His original intent to show up and apologize was quickly being overidden by his paranoia.

_Where is she? Maybe this is a trap her Sith buddy set up with her. I should probably leave._

He threw his drink down the dispenser, smoothed out his new shirt, and began to make his way to the door. Suddenly a commotion broke out near the exit. The bouncers were already moving over there. There was no way he could slip out without being spotted by security. If he was caught, there would be questions. He sat down again and tried to listen to the music. It was karaoke. He winced. The present singer had no talent and was way off key.

"And that was Danah." the D.J. announced as the song ended. Everyone sighed with relief. "Now we have a very special guest tonight. She came here taking a break from here career and was stuck by the blockade. Well, Coruscant 's loss and our gain. Give it up for the galaxy-wide famous singer, Miene Star!"

Carth's head snapped up as he saw a woman with jet black hair take the microphone.

_She wouldn't blow our cover like that would she? And what did he mean galaxy-famous?_

"Thank you everyone for letting me sing here tonight. I have a new song for you all. Never heard before so you are all very lucky. It's called Just Dance."

_"I've had a little bit too much"_

_All of the people start to rush by_

He stood mesmerized as she began to dance, unmindful of all the men looking at her.

_A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man_

I'll be your man!" someone shouted from the audience. She ignored him and continued.

_Where are my keys? I lost my comlink _

She twirled around and threw her hands in the air.

_What's goin' on, on the floor?_

Carth turned to see what she was looking at, but caught her smirk as there was nothing there.

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

His own head spun with all the spins and twists she was doing.

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember, but it's alright, alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay_

_Just dance, spin that record babe_

_Just dance, gonna be okay_

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Just dance_

She gestured to him and winked. He grinned, caught up in the moment and joined her on stage. Suddenly he remembered he didn't know the lyrics to the almost panicked before she motioned towards a small screen near the stage with the lyrics on it. He began singing to her as she danced.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue_

_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw_

He motioned towards her. She merely rolled her eyes.

_And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call_

_I'm a hit it up, beat it up, latch on to it until tomorrow yeah_

"He can't keep anything." she mouthed to the crowd as laughter broke out.

_Shorty I can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round_

As he said that, she twirled her hips exaggeratedly.

_And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the mean time let me watch you break it down and_

Here she joined in and sang the last chorus with him, smiling.

_Dance, gonna be okay_

_Da da doo doot-n_

_Just dance, spin that record babe_

_Da da doo doot-n_

_Just dance, gonna be okay_

_D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, just_

_J-J-Just dance_

They finished their number with a surprised Miene being abruptly spun around and dipped by Carth. He smirked at her surprised face. She merely stuck out her tongue."You think you're all that, Onasi. Wait until I tell all your fans that you are into men." she retorted motioning to the left of the stage. He almost dropped her in surprise at her comment, then did drop her when he saw all the ladies AND men waiting by the stage's exit. "You wouldn't dare." he warned her as he helped her to her feet. She merely shrugged her shoulders. "Wanna trade that for a different punishment?" she asked coyly. He paused for a moment. "Sure. But what am I being punished fo-" He was abruptly cut off by her hand slapping his face.

"That was for assuming that you knew a single damn thing about me. Next time you start assuming things, I'll bite your head off." and with that she stalked away. "Miene, wait!" he cried after her as she disappeared into the crowd.

**XXX**

After scouring the Upper City for Miene, both north and south, Carth gave up as the first light of dawn broke over the horizon. He trudged wearily back to their room and plopped down on the couch. Suddenly he heard a noise in the corner. In one smooth motion born of years of practice, he drew his blaster and aimed it at the corner. He cautiously crept closer only to holster his blaster with a chuckle. The noise had been Miene's light snores as she slumbered on, dead to the world. "Carth..." she mumbled. He looked questioningly at her. He thought she had been asleep. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she sleep talked. "Yes?" he responded, feeling stupid. "I forgive you..." "I forgive you too, Miene."


End file.
